Logical partitioning of physical computing resources may allow for the creation of multiple system images. Each system image, known also as a virtual machine (VM), may operate in a logically independent manner from the other VMs while using shared resources of the physical computing environment. Each logical partition corresponding to a VM may be independently reset, loaded with an operating system that may be different than operating systems of the other partitions, and operate with different software programs using different input/output (I/O) devices.
The physical computing resources may include specialized hardware resources to perform specific functions. Current operating systems may not be able to take advantage of these specialized hardware resources. Attempting to rewrite operating systems to take advantage of specialized hardware resources may be difficult and time consuming.